


Lion, Tiger, Bear

by BishoujoMichiko



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Cotton Candy Fluff, Friendship is Magic, Male Friendship, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, i just love Plinami so much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-13 05:50:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9109393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BishoujoMichiko/pseuds/BishoujoMichiko
Summary: I wanted to write something really sweet & meaningful for Yuri and Minami (w/ a bit of Otabek sprinkled in). This is what I came up with.It's supposed to be a nursery rhyme type thing, I hope it reads that way!My second ao3 post, yay!Please enjoy!





	

  
There once was a lion cub named Minami.  
He was a sweet little thing.  
He liked to run in the sun, play and have fun, and was as friendly as friendly could be.  
One day he came across a baby tiger,  
He was a tough little thing.  
He didn’t get along with others, would always start trouble, they called him the Ice Tiger, Yuri.  
Minami would only watch from afar,  
But he always wanted to speak.  
He loved Yuri’s stripes, the green of his eyes, & how his fur sparkled and gleamed.  
The ice tiger was aware of his staring,  
It annoyed him to no end.  
He would try and hide in the brush, or in trees up above, or behind Otabek, his bear cub friend.  
“Why don’t you just say hello?”  
“It doesn’t hurt to be nice.”  
The tiger refused, “I’m not in the mood!”  
But really, he feared the lion’s light.  
Then there came one stormy night,  
When the tiger was lost and alone.  
He called for his friend, but his voice was lost on the wind, he didn’t know where to go.  
Someone had heard him calling,  
Though it wasn’t who he would have thought.  
They came to his aide, brought him somewhere safe, but Yuri was still distraught.  
“Are you okay?” Minami asked,  
“You can stay as long as you like.”  
“I don’t need your help, I was fine by myself!” Yuri growled, walking back out in the night.  
The lion thought for a moment,  
He wondered why the tiger was so mean?  
He pushed others away, until they all would fade, and became as distant as the sea.  
But there was something in the Tiger's eyes,  
The lion couldn’t figure what.  
When the tiger was mad, his eyes looked so sad, like he was afraid to trust.  
It was then the lion felt he understood,  
“Hey wait!” Minami shouted  
Before Yuri went out in the rain.  
“What do you want? I don’t want to talk! I have nothing to say.”  
Minami thought carefully,  
Then said “You don’t have to say a thing!”  
“I just want you to know, if you ever feel alone, you have a friend in me.”  
The little tiger felt uneasy.  
“I already have a friend, why do I need you?”  
The lion laughed, “You have to ask? Because now you’ll have two!”  
Then the angry ice tiger,  
Didn’t feel so mad anymore.  
And the lion cub's light had shone so bright, it had even stopped the storm.  
“Thank goodness, Yuri!” Otabek called.  
The bear came rushing in.  
“I was really worried at first”, he said with a smirk,  
“But now I see you were safe with a friend.”  



End file.
